cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
A battered Video Tape
Overview From the Story Arc "The Rumblings of the Past" given by Jim Temblor. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 15-19. Souvenir's Text A battered video tape Considering all it's been through, it's amazing this old video tape is still in once piece. After all that you went through to get it, Jim Temblor had given it back to you after he'd seen it once. He'd said: 'I've seen what I needed to see. I think you'll need this more than me. Maybe it will help you against Arachnos. And I think it's time I stopped being scared by The Rumblings of the Past It all began when you met Jim Temblor. Jim had lost his father when the villain Faultline had destroyed the neighborhood years ago, and had been trying to find out what had happened to his father ever since. Jim needed your help to rescue a friend of his, the young heroine Fusionette. She'd gone to find an old surveillance tape Jim was looking for that had been scavenged by the Lost, and had gone missing. You were able to find her, but she told you that the video tape had been taken before she got there by a lost mutate called Kurse. By the time you were able to tell Jim the news, Fusionette had gone to get the tape from Kurse by herself before she was fully recovered! You entered an old office building where the Lost leader Kurse was rumored to hang out. You rescued Fusionette again, but you also found an unexpected ally in Arbiter Sands, an Arachnos Arbiter who's squad had been wiped out by Kurse. Sands was unwilling to explain what he was doing here, but he was willing to fight alongside you to get his revenge. When Kurse was defeated, you discovered that someone had already took the tape and left a taunting note folded into an origami spider as a calling in it's place. A note signed 'Nocturne'. Arbiter Sands confirmed that Nocturne was an Arachnos Night Widow, and probably the one that had set up his squad to be wiped out. Before he teleported out of the reach of justice, Sands dropped a map showing where Nocturne's extraction point would be, now that she had the tape. You hunted Nocturne through her extraction route in the sewers beneath the city streets, and caught up to her just before she could board a submersible. You defeated her and destroyed the sub. Though a teleport beacon let her escape justice, you got the tape during the fray. Though badly damaged, the tape shows the last moments as Faultline lost control, causing the massive earthquake that devastated the area so many years ago. It also showed you that Jim Temblor was there, because Faultline was his father. Jim told what little he knew after you gave the tape to him, but a few things stick out in your mind. Though Faultline had worn a high-tech suit to amplify his tectonic powers, Jim told you that his father was a mutant whose powers were inherent, and that Jim had even inherited them. If that were true, then why would he have used Earthquake devices to threaten the city? And if Faultline was the one threatening the city, why was he attacking the hero base with his cronies? And why was his young son Jim there? As you turn the battered tape over in your ands, it all just seems to make less and less sense. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs